Hate is a four-letter word
by princessmelissa
Summary: Its a new fic of mine h/h love hate
1. Default Chapter

Hate is a four- letter word  
Chapter 1 Prologue   
  
  
Hi its me crazy mel_potter I am still writing Hate is the closest emotion to love but I came up with a new idea so here goes. Can u ppl please sign in when u review so I can r/r your stories. This story is manly in Ron's pov but it is h/h.  
  
  
I own no one.  
  
  
Ron's pov  
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry and I are in our 7th year. I can see it I know it sounds strange but I think Harry and Hermione are in love but it isn't that simple they had a HUGE fight last year and barely speak to each other instead they pull mean pranks on each other I have to get them together but how?  
I have an idea to get them together...  
  
  
  
" Lets play truth or dare," I said to Hermione and Harry.  
" Ok" Agreed Harry.  
" As long as I don't have to sit next to him," said Hermione pointing to Harry  
Harry looked slightly put out yes I am right I thought.  
I got Lavender, Dean, Semus and Ginny to play to yes my plan was working.  
"Ill go first, Hermione truth, dare, double dare, love promise, kiss or torture," I said  
" Hmmm dare," she said  
" I dare you to kiss Harry," I said with an evil (Maddie this is 4 u Vay) grin on my face.  
" EWWWWWW Yuk no" she said giving me a death glare.  
" You have to it's a dare" I said  
" FINE" she said as she walked up to him reluctantly and kissed him on the cheek.  
" NO ON THE LIPS" I sad evilly  
" I bet I get horrible germs from this she said kissing Harry reluctantly.  
Harry looked a little put out when she walked next door and washed her mouth out.  
" Ok Harry what do you pick?" she asked   
" Dare" he said  
"" I dare you to go and send a love note to snape and you have to sign it and send it now" she said evilly  
" Oh good one Hermione" I said Harry gave me a death glare.  
Harry sat down and wrote while Hermione dictated.  
He sent it.  
  
  
At the teachers meeting  
  
Snape received a letter from an owl.  
  
  
  
To my dearest snape  
  
I love you will all my heart.  
Your hair is so beautiful and I think you are really smart I love you so much,  
Harry Potter  
  
  
" AHHHHHHH" cried snape  
" What" asked Mc gonagal  
" Thhhiiisss" he stuttered  
She picked up the paper and read it she began to laugh and passed it to Dumbledore he started to laugh too.  
" What am I that irresistible?", said Snape  
" I think this is a prank much like the one James pulled on Luicus" said Dumbledore  
" Besides Harry has his eyes on Hermione I think" said Dumbledore  
" WHAT" said the teachers  
" You must be insane Albus" Said Mc gonagal  
" Minerva Hate is a four-letter word but so is love, besides hate is the closest emotion to love," said Dumbledore smiling walking out off the room to see a certain dog.  
  
That's it what did u think review mel_potter  
  
  
  
  



	2. Harry's Problems

Hate is a four-letter word chapter 2 Harry's Problems  
  
  
A/n  
I think I have recked this story but oh well here goes....  
P.s if I haven't review u it is because I have been swarmed with reviews I got 49 4 this story :) cool keep reviewing.  
  
I own no one  
  
  
Dumbledore walked up to the cave in hogsmeade.  
" Hi snuffles," he said to the large dog siting on the floor reading newspapers.  
" Hi Dumbledore" said the dog as he transformed into a man called Sirius Black.  
" How are you Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.  
" Ok but how is Harry" asked Sirius.  
" Well he is fine but..." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.  
" What's the problem with him?" asked Sirius anxiously.  
" It's just that last year he had a fight with Hermione and now I think he loves her but all they do is toucher each other, much like the way Lily and James acted," said Dumbledore.  
" Maybe I should have a man to man talk with him" replied Sirius  
" Well Sirius it was a nice chat but I have to go now ok" said Dumbledore leaving.  
"Bye" said Sirius walking towards the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sirius" cried Harry as Sirius walked up to him  
" Hi Harry" replied Sirius  
" How is Ron and Hermione?" asked Sirius  
As Sirius said Hormone's name Harry's face darkened.  
"What's the matter?" asked Sirius  
" Well its just... um you see um last year me and Hermione had a huge fight and now um its just um I want things to be the way they were before" Said Harry sadly.  
" What happened in the fight?" asked Sirius  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
  
" Hi Harry" said Hermione  
" Harrreeee" she shouted  
" Wahhh" said Harry who had been staring at Cho Chang.  
" ALL YOU DO IS STARE AT CHO DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME, RON OR ANYONE ELSE BESIDES HER. BESIDES YOU ONLY LIKE HE BECAUSE SHE IS ATTRACTIVE" shouted Hermione  
"Hermione I........................" started Harry  
" HARRY POTTER I HATE YOU" shouted Hermione walking off.  
" FINE" Harry yelled after her retreating figure.  
  
  
  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
  
Sirius saw a tear fall out of Harry's eye.  
" Harry are you ok?" asked Sirius  
" I am fine I just yawned oh look over there" said Harry pointing out of the window. As Sirius turned around Harry wiped the tear from his eye.  
" What?" asked Sirius  
" Oh noting I thought I saw a hippogriff" Said Harry  
" Well Harry I have to go" said Sirius leaving  
"Bye" said Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron's POV  
  
  
"Now you have to add an eye of newt" Said Snape  
" Harry can you pass me the newts eye" I said poking Harry  
"Harry" I said slapping him on the arm He was to busy staring at Hermione.  
" Harreeee" I said punching him.  
" Whaaattt" he said awakening from his daydream.  
" Pass me the newts eye," I said  
" POTTER" Screamed Snape  
" Whhattt?" mumbled Harry  
" I asked you a question Potter" spat Snape  
" Ummmmmm" he started  
" That's it Potter detention" Snape said angrily.  
Just then Hermione dropped a pencil.  
" Granger detention" Snape said.  
  
  
  
  
That night in detention  
  
  
" Oh great detention with you" said Hermione pointing at Harry  
" Fine I will work on this side of the room and you can work on the other side of the room and you work on the other ok" said Harry walking over to the other side of the room and picking up several dirty cauldrons.  
" Why do you hate me Hermione?" asked Harry when they had finished.  
" Because you are a shallow, self-centred person," replied Hermione  
Harry walked out of the room with tears in his eyes when suddenly... he bumped into Sirius.  
" Oh sorry Harry, What's the matter?" asked Sirius sounding concerned (Sirius sounding concerned wow)  
"Nothing" sniffed Harry  
" Come on Harry lets go to Hagrids hut he has gone for a visit to see his girlfriend um I don't know her name madam what's her name" said Sirius steering Harry towards the hut (I don't know exactly what her name is either lol)  
" Come on Harry I know something is wrong you don't just cry for nothing" said Sirius  
" Well I cant do it anymore I mean its too hard all Hermione does is push me away but I love her I need her why cant she love me too? Its not fair the only reason I was staring at Cho was to make her jealous but it worked too well" Said Harry darkly.  
" Harry why don't you tell Hermione exactly what you told me?" said Sirius helpfully  
" She wont listen to me" cried Harry  
"Why don't you write her a letter?" suggested Sirius  
" Ok I will try," replied Harry  
" I will see you soon Harry" replied Sirius walking out of the door.  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and saw... RON AND HERMIONE KISSING  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Ahhh lol cliffe sorry about the weirdness of this fic but yesterday I saw the Molin Rouge and I am listening to the sound track now.  
Thanks 4 the reviews please r/r if u r lucky I will write another part of " Hate is the closest emotion to love" and maybe even the next chapter of this. Bye Mel_potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
